OS: To The Moon and Back
by Samyye33
Summary: À la lueur de la lune, une silhouette accrocha son regard... Son souffle resta coincé dans sa poitrine et son cœur se mit à palpiter. Devait-il la déranger? Elle paraissait si loin des autres, tellement perdue à quelque part dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, tellement inaccessible. Un peu comme les étoiles qui entouraient l'astre dont elle portait le nom...(LunaxNeville)


**Note de l'auteure** : Pour vous faire patienter pour la sortie des chapitres de mes autres fanfics, je vous mets ce petit OS qui, je l'espère, vous fera sourire. C'est un OS sur le couple Luna/Neville (*w*). Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_\- OS: To the Moon and back -_

* * *

Un jeune homme était assis au rebord de la fenêtre de son dortoir, un livre à la main. C'était un livre de botanique, un vieux livre qui avait un jour appartenu à ses parents. Ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur les pages jaunies. Des larmes embuèrent son regard. Il n'avait pas la tête à lire. Il ferma le livre d'un coup et le déposa au sol. Il leva la tête. Son regard se perdit dans l'immensité du parc de Poudlard qui était recouvert d'un manteau blanc comme si l'hiver était encore là – même si le mois de mars venait de commencer. Dehors, il faisait nuit et le couvre-feu était déjà passé depuis une heure déjà. À la lueur de la lune, une silhouette accrocha son regard. Il se pencha plus vers la fenêtre afin de tenter de découvrir l'identité de la mystérieuse personne qui était dehors à une heure si tardive.

_ C'est une jeune fille, _remarqua Neville en voyant l'auréole de cheveux blonds qui flottait autour de la tête de l'inconnue tandis qu'elle tournoyait de plus en plus vite sous la faible lumière de la pleine lune. Le jeune homme focussa un peu plus sur l'étrangère, avide de connaître son identité. La couleur rose bonbon de ses vêtements ne laissait aucun mystère tant qu'à l'identité de la sorcière. Il s'agissait de Luna. Un sourire amusé s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Neville. _Mais que faisait-elle dehors à une telle heure?_ Se questionna-t-il intérieurement. Malgré cela, ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Plus rien ne l'étonnait chez cette fille.

Cela lui prit à peine une seconde avant de se décider. Il s'habilla rapidement, prit sa cape de sorcier et sortit en douce du dortoir tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller ses compagnons de chambre qui ronflaient déjà depuis un moment. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à gauche, puis à droite avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers pour rejoindre la porte qui menait au parc de Poudlard. Il sortit rapidement de la bâtisse de l'école et alla rejoindre la jeune fille qu'il avait aperçue de la fenêtre de son dortoir de la tour des Griffondors.

Neville n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Son souffle resta coincé dans sa poitrine et son cœur se mit à palpiter. _Devait-il la déranger?_ Elle paraissait si loin des autres, tellement perdue à quelque part dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, tellement inaccessible. Un peu comme les étoiles qui entouraient l'astre dont elle portait le nom. Les yeux de Luna étaient clos et elle tournoyait encore et encore. Neville se traita intérieurement d'idiot. _Pourquoi était-il venu?_ Une esquisse de réponse se déposa dans son esprit mais refusant de le croire, il secoua la tête, chassant d'un seul coup toutes les pensées -dont le mot en A qui avait envahi son esprit quelques secondes plus tôt. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait…

Neville revint à la réalité lorsque son regard croisa deux grandes prunelles d'un bleu pur et aussi pâle que le ciel. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge.

**-Hum...Bo...Bo…bon...soir...Lu...Luna. **Bégaya-t-il, le courage qu'il l'avait amené jusqu'ici l'ayant définitivement abandonné.

Elle eut un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme. Son regard rêveur couleur de ciel et d'océan fixait ardemment le visage de Neville

**-Bonsoir Neville! **S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en continuant à tournoyer encore et encore, le vent faisant voler ses cheveux autour de sa tête comme une auréole.

Neville l'observa. Elle était belle, il ne pouvait pas mentir. Elle avait sa propre beauté, une beauté naturelle et parfaite aux yeux du jeune homme. Elle paraissait aussi innocente qu'un ange, qu'une enfant. Elle l'ensorcelait avec ses yeux remplis de rêves.

**-Que fais-tu dehors? **Lui demanda-t-il curieusement en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

Elle feint de ne pas avoir entendue sa question et se remit à tourner. Le paysage autour d'elle vacillait doucement. Elle était étourdie mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Elle aimait sentir le vent sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Luna ferma ses yeux un instant et éclata de rire. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre et elle pouvait sentir son sang affubler dans ses veines. Mais, elle était heureuse. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses joues étaient rouges à force d'avoir trop été exposées à l'air froid de l'extérieur.

Soudain, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, son pied dérapa. Elle sentit son corps chuter vers le sol enneigé. La jeune Serdaigle garda les yeux hermétiquement fermés, attendant la chute. Mais elle ne parvint jamais au sol. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme la tenait fermement contre lui, les joues écarlates. _Il est mignon… comme une Mahinée… Songea Luna avec amusement à la simple pensée que Neville était aussi adorable que ces petites bêtes de couleur bleu qui ressemblait à des papillons._

**-Merci, **lui murmura doucement la jeune fille avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur la joue de son sauveur.

Neville rougit de plus belle. Il libéra Luna de son étreinte avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Un sourire fendit le visage de Luna, réchauffant le cœur de son ami. Neville tenta de reprendre constance de lui-même. Tout chez elle le chamboulait : ses sourires, ses grands yeux, ses cheveux qui virevoltaient autour de son visage, ses joues roses, ses lèvres…

Luna le sortit de ses pensées en lui prenant la main. Le contact chaud de leurs deux peaux fit frémir Neville.

**-Viens… Ce soir, les Fées du Printemps sortent de leur hibernation! **Annonça gaiement la blonde le regard rêveur.

Sans même que Neville lui réponde, elle l'entraîna à sa suite. La jeune fille s'arrêta aux abords du lac, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle lâcha la main de Neville et s'installa par terre, assise les jambes croisés, sans même se soucier de la neige. Neville, lui se contenta seulement de s'adosser sur le tronc du magnifique saule pleureur qui se situait sur la berge, quelques pas plus loin.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à lâcher du regard sa douce amie. Elle était magnifique… Ses grands yeux bleus brillants et pétillants scrutaient le ciel à la recherche de petites créatures mystiques. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres roses. Neville sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort.

C'est alors que Luna lâcha un petit cri d'émerveillement. Neville se tourna vers le lac. Des centaines de petites lueurs bleutés et turquoises grosses comme un poing émergeaient de l'eau et s'envolaient dans tous les sens. Luna frappa des mains, heureuse comme une enfant le jour de Noël. Le petit spectacle durant une minute ou deux mais ce fut _magique._

Lorsque ce fut terminé, la jeune blonde se tourna vers son ami, un sourire béat aux lèvres qui fit fondre le cœur de Neville.

**-Est-ce-que tu veux m'embrasser? **Lui demanda d'un ton rêveur la blonde comme si de rien n'était. Comme si ça ne faisait pas des jours et des nuits qu'il ne rêvait qu'à ça.

Le cœur battant et les joues rouges vermeille, Neville restait sans mot. Luna, oh, sa belle Luna, qui illuminait ses journées et hantait ses nuits. Sa douce Luna qui faisait battre son cœur, dont la simple pensée qu'un jour elle soit sienne remplissait d'un bonheur le plus total le jeune homme. Luna avait toujours été pour lui belle, merveilleuse et inaccessible, comme l'astre dont elle portait le nom. Neville avait toujours cru qu'il avait autant de chance de toucher la lune qu'il en avait que ses sentiments à l'égard de la blonde soit réciproques. Pourtant, en cet instant, alors qu'elle venait de lui poser une simple et anodine question, l'espoir grandissait en lui.

Luna sourit et s'approcha lentement vers son ami. Ses grands yeux bleus attendaient une réponse.

Le cœur du Gryffondor résonnait dans sa tête. Neville ancra son regard au sien et hocha doucement la tête.

**-Alors fait-le**, dit la jeune fille d'un ton espiègle.

Neville prit quelques secondes pour interpréter ses paroles. Puis, prenant son courage gryffondorien à deux mains, il s'approcha d'elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Sa main se déposa sur la joue blanchâtre de sa douce amie.

Ce fut elle qui amorça le baiser. Elle approcha sa tête de la sienne et prit possession de ses lèvres. Doucement, tendrement. C'était son premier baiser et il était simplement parfait.

Seule la lune les observait tandis que ces deux adolescents par le biais d'un baiser se montrait leur amour l'un pour l'autre.

Neville n'en revenait pas. Il le sentait, l'amour qu'elle lui portait, à travers ce baiser. Elle le sentait aussi, l'amour qu'il lui portait, le jeune homme en était certain. Merlin qu'il l'aimait… Neville l'aimait jusqu'à la lune.

Et en ce moment, dans la nuit, avec elle, avec ce simple baiser, il voyait des étoiles.

* * *

**Blablabla de l'auteure** : C'était mignon, non? Bref, laissez-moi des reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment beaucoup et ça fait toujours très plaisir à lire. Love yaaaa,

xox

\- Sam


End file.
